At the present time, articles of food which are offered for sale such as nuts or individual pieces of candy are generally stored and displayed in a case which has dividers defining fixed bins for each different type of food, and which has a transparent window so that the prospective buyer may view the contents of each bin. In these known types of devices, each bin in a display case must periodically be refilled from inventory, and the bins for individual types of foods are not removable for transportation to the inventory source.
These types of display cases are relatively heavy and expensive and tend to be of standard dimensions not necessarily suited for the display and dispensing of all types of merchandise.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a display and dispensing system which is inexpensive in construction and provides modular storage bins for each item to be displayed and dispensed. The modular storage bins may be removed from the overall system and taken to an inventory source for refilling and then returned to the display system. Moreover, the modular storage items are so designed and arranged that they also help define the enclosure for the front window of the display system.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved display and dispensing system for items of food such as nuts and candy.
A further object of this invention is to provide a display and dispensing system in which new and improved modular bins are provided for different types of foods such as nuts and candy and may be removed from the display system for refilling at an inventory source.
The features of the invention, which are believed to be novel, are particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. The invention, however, both as to its operation and organization, together with further objects and advantages thereof, may best be appreciated by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.